Eidolon
by youllstartariotbarbarella
Summary: Klaus tells himself he doesn't regret it.
1. Impasse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

And so it came down to this, that same old choice. Klaus may not have known it but there's a list of men who have been in his position before. Not literally of course. Different situation but it was still the same dilemma. Elena or Caroline.

It isn't even a choice really and it hasn't ever been. He would choose as his predecessors did before him. Elena, of course it was Elena. It was always going to be Elena and maybe that was her curse. To always survive, a most befitting punishment if he ever saw one. Even as she pleads for her friend's life the once again human doppelganger knows how this scene plays out.

"No, Klaus, please please," Elena screams as she fights for air because she needs it now, "don't do this don't don't."

It turns out nature has a funny sense of humor and the cure isn't anything they thought it would be, which is exactly what he was expecting. And if he was a hero, if he was a knight in shining armor then he'd save the day, the night, and the girl too but he's the villain and he doesn't save anything. Instead he gets the choice.

A sorry choice if he thinks about it long enough. Besides villainy takes sacrifice and what's one blond baby vampire for an immortal army and peace of mind?

"Save her, please just save her," Elena pleads so softly that only a vampire could hear, "I'm not worth it. It's not worth it."

Oh but she is and it is.

That's the bitterest part, all the parts fit so perfectly. He is the man who can't love and she's the girl who always survives. And Caroline, sweet, bright and lovely Caroline was the girl who never gets to the finish line first. And they would all have to play their parts until the end.

"They say choosing who lives or dies," Klaus says his mouth pulled into a tight frown, "that's what truly makes you a monster, a god."

The moment that Elena is safe in the arms of her Salvatores, Caroline dies.


	2. Eidolon

Klaus tells himself that he doesn't regret it. And most of the time he doesn't. He has his army. He has his peace of mind.

But sometimes, when Klaus sees fit to sleep, he dreams. And he's sure its Esther or someone who hates him very much that sends those dreams his way. Because he dreams and it is a curse upon his head.

He dreams of Caroline.

It's dark at first. Darker than anything he's ever experienced in his 1000+ years. And then she appears suddenly all pink lips and yellow curls. And there's no darkness just blue eyes and cherry cheeks. Klaus has always preferred brunettes but she's different. She's perfect. She's _Caroline_.

She turns away from him to look out at the scenery. Sometimes it's Paris, sometimes Rome. Now and again she'll see the temples and gardens of Kyoto, or the lights of New York city. He only ever see's her.

Then suddenly she's looking back at him smiling like she's never known one bit of sadness, like she's only ever seen blue skies. And he's happy. My god he's never been so damn happy. So is she. He preens at the thought that he's done that.

The curve of her mouth and red in her cheeks, that's his doing. He grins and almost says just how much he's proven them wrong, Mikael, Esther, all of them but the moment is silent. He kept all his promises and showed her the world. He gave her everything she's ever wanted. He's made this girl happier than anyone has ever been. Not even Adam and Eve can compare.

Her lips move, wrapping around syllables and sounds. She's still smiling as she speaks his name.

"Klaus," she says so slowly it doesn't even sound like his name, "Klaus I'm so glad I met you."

Then it's teeth and lips crashing together, bodies moving, intertwining. There is nothing but the sharp angle of her hipbone pressing into his open mouth and the sound of her breath as it escapes again and again from her lips. He wonders if she'll ever catch it. He hopes not.

And he's sure this is real. He swears by it. Because nothing has ever felt like this. His skin has never burned this way and nothing has ever felt this good. She's here with him. Or he's there with her. As she moves against him he can't keep track of the world. He feels it slipping between his fingers like the length of her curls, her yellow curls. And it's all blurring together, he can't keep it straight until…

He wakes with her name between his teeth and her taste still on his lips. He wakes to his immortal army and his peace of mind. Klaus tells himself that he doesn't regret it.

He knows he never loved her but for the briefest moment he thinks that he could have.

* * *

**hullo everyone. **

**so this is really the end. I don't really have any concrete plans to make a sequel or continue it. Sorry to anyone who wanted that but honestly all I write is angst and a sequel would have just been more angst. I love you all. **

**bri. **


End file.
